Flat feet, whether congenital, from fallen arches, or pronated by lateral deformation inward or outward, afflict sometimes excruciating pain for approximately 30 percent of the human population, including a substantial urban increase due to recent weight gains from highly caloric diets, and in developed countries are alleviated by footwear orthotics such as arch supports or insoles of various designs and materials. But once the user is inside a home or in an informal outdoor environment, shoe inserts are typically removed, against podiatric advice, along with footwear as relaxation is sought or cultural practices observed, with alternatives being stockings, slippers, moccasins, or simply bare feet. However, physical or psychological reliance upon arch supports remains, and that unaddressed dependency is the tradeoff for freedom from the constraints of workplace foot attire. To resolve this dilemma, an independent orthotic, as distinguished from a temporary brace or bandage, without the necessity of its placement requiring footwear, centered on the instep and which leaves free the toes, metatarsus, and heel, would be a desirable innovation, one rapidly becoming essential for relief. Prototype testing has shown that even individuals without arch problems find this invention comfortable, supportive, and an aid to traction indoors or out, on rough along with smooth surfaces, thereby inaugurating an entirely new category of general footwear as well as a specialized orthotic. As listed in the U.S. Patent Documents above, several devices for supporting barefoot athletic activity, such as running or dancing, are known to the art, but these physically extend to the heel, toes, or both, and some are merely attached to the foot by wrappings of various materials, while none is intended or designed for normative household or ambulatory comfort, although this invention may be novelly adapted to more mobile purpose, with two such configurations given.